I'm Not a Bottom
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca refuses to admit that she's the submissive one in the relationship.


Beca walked downstairs and headed into the living room where she found her girlfriend reading a book. She smiled and sat down beside her. "Hey, babe."

"Hey." Chloe said, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Beca tilted the book up to see the cover and rolled her eyes. "Why are you looking at a book about sex positions?"

"Because I was curious," Chloe said, simply.

Beca looked at the page Chloe was on and scanned all the images on the page before grinning. "We've done all of those."

Chloe smirked and tapped one of the pictures. "We've done that one twice." She flipped to the next page and saw that it was a section dedicated to sex with a strap-on. "How come we've never used a strap-on?"

Beca shrugged. "It's never been brought up. The sex is amazing without one."

"That is true," Chloe said before closing the book. "But we should try it... if you want to."

"Yeah, sure," Beca was almost always willing to try anything Chloe wanted.

Chloe clapped her hands together excitedly. "Let's go get one now. I can't wait to use it on you."

Beca frowned at hearing this. "Wait, I would use it on you."

Chloe shook her head. "I want to be the one to wear it. At least for the first time."

"But I'm a top," Beca stated. "You know that."

Chloe laughed at this and set the book down on the coffee table before facing Beca. "Beca you are not a top. You think you're a top because it fits with your bad ass image but you love when I top you. I'm the dominant one in this relationship in general."

"That's not true," Beca said.

"I'm the big spoon. You love when I hold you," Chloe pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," Beca said.

"When we're making out, you pull me on top of you instead of pushing me on my back," Chloe added.

"That still doesn't mean anything." Beca folded her arms across her chest. "I'm using the strap-on or we're not using one at all."

Chloe moved to straddle Beca's thighs. "Why are you denying that you're a bottom? Chloe asked, amused. "Do we need to hold an intervention? Everyone knows I'm the top."

Beca glared at the redhead. "And why does everyone _think _you're the top?"

Chloe cleared her throat and began to list off reasons their friends were aware of this fact. "I hold doors open for you, you sit on my lap, you-,"

"Just stop there. None of that proves that you're a top."

"You're in denial," Chloe said. "But it's okay. I'll get you to admit that you're a bottom."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Beca asked.

"By fucking you so good with a strap-on that you'll have to admit it." Chloe moved off of Beca. "But first thing's first. We'll play Mario Kart to decide who gets to use it. If I win, I get to fuck you with it and if you win, you get to use it. Unless you don't think you can win because I'm the Mario Kart champion."

Beca laughed at this. "You're not the dominant one in this relationship and you're _not_ the Mario Kart champion. That would be me."

Chloe went to turn on the TV and grab the controllers. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Half an hour and several games later, Beca had to finally admit defeat. Letting out a sigh, she looked at Chloe. "You cheated."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I did not cheat. Come on. We're going to a sex shop."

"Can't you just buy it online?" Beca asked.

"No, it'll take too long. I want to use it now and I want us to pick it out together so you're coming."

* * *

Chloe pointed to a purple strap-on. "How about this one? It's cute."

"It's also the size of a watermelon. You're not putting that in me."

Chloe smirked. "You're so overdramatic." She kissed the woman on the cheek. "Don't be all grumpy because you lost. How about this blue one. It's your favorite color and it looks reasonable. Hey, look. They have these little bumps on it. I'm sure that'll feel good."

"The blue one it is," Beca said, really just wanting to leave. She knew no one was paying them any mind but she was still embarrassed about being in a sex toy store. "Okay, let's go."

"We'll need lube," Chloe said.

"I'll pick the lube," Beca said. "The last time you bought it, I thought my clit was on fire."

Chloe grimaced at the thought of their sexual escapades gone wrong. She had misread the label and used the lube on the wrong part of Beca's body. "Okay, you get the lube. I'll wait for you at the register."

* * *

When the two returned home, Chloe practically dragged Beca to their bedroom.

"Someone's excited," Beca said, still not thrilled that she had lost the bet.

"Stop moping. You're going to love this," Chloe promised. She leaned in and kissed Beca slowly for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm going to go put it on. Get comfortable."

Beca watched Chloe disappear into the bathroom and she decided to strip off her clothes before getting onto the bed.

Within a few minutes, Chloe exited the bathroom in a silk robe. "Ready for the big reveal?" She asked as she held the robe closed.

Beca had to admit, she was getting a little turned on by the idea of Chloe fucking her with the strap-on but the redhead didn't need to know that. "I still think I should be the one using it."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I won the bet. Deal with it." Chloe let the robe fall from her shoulders and Beca's eyes trailed down to the blue dildo between her girlfriend's legs. She couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Chloe asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I just thought of a smurf," Beca said through her laughter. "I'm sorry."

"You're not going to kill the mood if that's what you're trying to do," Chloe said as she retrieved the lube from the pocket of the robe. She crawled onto the bed and moved towards Beca.

Beca wasn't laughing anymore as her very naked girlfriend straddled her thighs. "Are you comfortable with it on?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

Feeling mischievous, Beca gripped the dildo and pushed down on it, causing Chloe to let out a moan as it hit her clit. Beca grinned and began trailing kisses along Chloe's neck before reaching her lips. The two began to kiss as Beca continued to push the dildo down onto Chloe's clit.

Chloe lost herself in the sensation that Beca was creating by her actions but quickly came to her senses when she realized what was happening. The redhead placed her hand over Beca's, making her stop. "Nice try." Chloe moved off of the brunette. "Lay down."

Beca smirked. "I almost had you. You should just admit that I'm the dominant one in this relationship."

"But you're not," Chloe said as she pulled Beca by the legs, making her girlfriend get onto her back. She spread Beca's legs and trailed kisses up both her thighs. She rubbed her fingers up and down Beca's slit before using her tongue.

Beca's hips jumped and Chloe used her hand to push down on her stomach as she took her clit into her mouth. Chloe sucked Beca hard as she added two fingers into the girl. Satisfied with how wet she had gotten, she instantly stopped her actions.

"You're so wet for me already, babe. We don't even need that lube. Touch yourself for me. I want you to feel how wet I make you."

"I want you to touch me," Beca said, frustrated that her girlfriend had stopped.

"That's too bad because I'm in charge right now and I want you to touch yourself," Chloe ordered. "_Now."_

Beca's clit twitched at the order and she trailed her hand down her stomach, stopping when she reached her clit. She began to rub the bud and she used her other hand to enter herself.

"Do you feel how wet you are for me?" Chloe asked as she sucked on Beca's thigh.

"Yes," Beca hissed out.

Chloe moved up Beca's body and the brunette moved her hands as the redhead, placed the dildo at her opening. "Are you ready?" Beca nodded and Chloe slowly guided it into Beca.

Beca gripped the sheets at the new sensation and squeezed her eyes shut as Chloe pushed into her further.

Chloe pulled back out until she was at the tip of Beca's opening before slamming the dildo back into her.

"Fuck!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe moved so that her hands were on either side of Beca's head and their breasts were rubbing against each other as she thrust into her.

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's ass and raised her hips in time with Chloe's thrusts.

"Does it feel good?" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"Yes," Beca gasped out as the dildo hit her in just the right spots.

"Do you love me fucking you?" Chloe asked as Beca moved her nails to her back, leaving marks all over her.

Beca didn't answer and Chloe knew the brunette didn't want to admit that she was loving being dominated.

Chloe's thrusting slowed down and it received a whimper of disapproval from Beca. "Are you going to be difficult because if you're going to be difficult, it'll be a very long time before I let you come."

"Then I'll get myself off."

Chloe stopped Beca's hand as it went for her clit and she pinned both the brunette's hands above her head. "I'd behave if I were you."

"Chloe just fuck me!" Beca gritted out in frustration.

Chloe released Beca's hands and sucked a nipple into her mouth before biting down on it.

"Christ!" Beca groaned at the pleasure pain of the action.

Chloe licked at the nipple to soothe it before kissing Beca hard on the mouth. She guided the dildo back to Beca's opening and slammed it inside of her hard.

"Chloe, fuck!" Beca's legs wrapped around Chloe's back.

Chloe smiled and continued to move her hips, feeling herself getting close from the constant pressure on her clit from fucking Beca. She could tell that Beca was close too from the sounds that she was making.

Chloe stopped moving but kept the dildo inside of Beca.

"Keep going," Beca panted.

"I don't want you to come yet." Chloe kissed Beca, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling out of her. "Admit that you're a bottom."

"Just fuck me, Chloe," Beca ordered.

Chloe knew Beca was stubborn so she wasn't expecting her girlfriend to give in yet. She spread Beca's lips again used her thumb and pointer finger to rub along her clit.

Beca gasped and let out a deep moan that made Chloe's hips involuntarily thrust forward. "Jesus, you're so hot," Chloe said as she continued to rub Beca's clit.

Beca's panting increased as Chloe massaged the sides of her clit and used her other hand to touch her clit that was peeking out from under the hood. Beca's stomach tightened and her breath started coming in short gasps. Chloe smirked and immediately stopped pleasuring the girl.

"I hate you," Beca groaned out.

"Just admit you're a bottom," Chloe said. "That's all you have to do and I'll let you come."

Beca just stared at Chloe, determined to not break.

"Turn around," Chloe ordered.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Just get onto your stomach," Chloe said.

Beca rolled onto her stomach and was met with the warmth of Chloe's body on top of her. Chloe placed kisses down Beca's back before spreading her legs and repositioning the dildo at her opening. She slowly guided it in and out, driving Beca insane.

"Harder," Beca begged.

Chloe kept her same pace despite Beca's plea and she smirked when a slur curse words left her mouth in frustration. She took some pity on her girlfriend and sped up her actions.

"Shit, Chlo... please don't stop. That feels so fucking good." Beca clenched the sheets as Chloe hit her g-spot from their current position.

"Say it or I'll stop," Chloe warned as she slowed down.

Beca's body was being taken over by the sensation of her oncoming orgasm. If Chloe stopped again, she would seriously cry. "No, don't. I love you fucking me."

"Yeah and what else?" Chloe bit down on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm a bottom... I love you on top... I love when you dominate me... shit, Chloe faster, please!"

Chloe began to pound into Beca relentlessly and she moaned loudly at tingling in her clit, signaling her approaching orgasm.

Beca let out a loud scream as her orgasm hit her. Chloe pulled out of Beca and turned her around before shoving the dildo back into her. She bent down to kiss her girlfriend as she fucked her.

Beca's first orgasm didn't even have time to end before she felt another one approaching. "Ohmygod!" she gasped into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her orgasm rushed through her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The two women rode out their orgasms together and Chloe collapsed on top of Beca. "Shit."

"That was so fucking fantastic," Beca panted as she ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "You're so hot, babe."

Chloe grinned. "So are you a bottom?"

Beca laughed. "Not at all. I was just giving in to what you wanted to hear."

Chloe nibbled at Beca's ear. "Then I guess we need a round two."

"I guess so," Beca agreed before kissing Chloe.


End file.
